Circuit boards are integrated into electronic devices. Various electrical (for example, capacitors and resistors) and electronic components (for example, microprocessors and other integrated circuits) are mounted on or to a circuit board and the circuit board includes traces and other elements that electrically connect the various components on the circuit board. Some circuit boards may share common processing architectures or power management control circuits, but they may have different hardware configurations. For example, a particular circuit board may go through multiple versions over the product life of an electronic device, and different models of the electronic device may include different features. Such circuit boards are similar, but not identical, and may require different control software versions or power-up sequences.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.